


克里姆林之春

by MarauderIvy



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy
Summary: 政变，爽文不需要逻辑
Relationships: Sergei Ivanov/Vladimir Putin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	克里姆林之春

**Author's Note:**

> if：08年是伊万诺夫做总统，12年时却拒绝退位......

显然，弗拉基米尔从没预见到会发生这样的事情，因此，他眼下的反应就说得通了。有那么一会儿，他只是怔怔地站在那里，神情恍惚——无论如何，当他只身来到克里姆林宫同总统谈判时，可绝没想到会是这样的下场：被军方当场拿下，准备带往莫斯科近郊的军事要塞。

军官们正准备带他走，忽然间，总统站起身，发话了：“等等，不如就在这里吧。”说罢，他指了指就在总统办公厅旁侧的一间隐秘的内室。

弗拉基米尔张了张口，可是没等他发出声音来，军队就将他带走了。他被推搡得一个踉跄，跌进了房间里，门在身后砰地一声关上，继而落了锁。

房间不大，但设施齐全。一张床贴墙摆着，正对着桌椅，墙上挂着一副彼得大帝的肖像画。弗拉基米尔把手放到门上拍了拍，没有回应。门想必是经过隔音处理的。刹那间，一股高涨的怒火点燃了他的五脏六腑，他是如此狂怒，以至于眼前微微发黑。

紧接着，怒火逐渐消逝了，而疲惫如同潮汐一般向他涌来。弗拉基米尔贴着门滑坐下去，蜷起双膝，将脸深深埋进掌心。

谢尔盖·鲍里索维奇·伊万诺夫不听他的就算了，居然将和平的谈判，变成了一场活生生的政变。弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇觉得，眼下与其说他不知该如何应对这一切，不如说不愿接受。

时间每过去一秒，他心里的酸涩就浓重一分。他怎么也不敢相信这一切。

直到这一刻之前，谢尔盖·鲍里索维奇都是他最信任的人和最为亲密的朋友。

囚禁生活并没有那么难熬，至少一开始不是。他比那些关在莫斯科监狱的阶下囚好多了，起码这里没有肮脏的沥青、虫豸与老鼠，端来的饭菜甚至都是他喜欢的；但总统不合时宜的体贴也愈发提醒了他，他的现状是何等悲哀：他被最信赖之人囚禁着。

他白天踱来踱去，晚上辗转反侧。房间外把守的士兵似乎打定主意当他不存在。瓦洛佳什么都试过了：奉承、贿赂、收买，甚至恳求，可这都不能让他们帮他带哪怕一支笔进来。军方则对这一切装聋作哑，充耳不闻——两天过去了，瓦洛佳依旧被关在这座房间里，瞪着四周金碧辉煌却光秃秃的墙壁。

当晚入睡的时候，他在思索俄罗斯的未来。自他执掌权力之巅以来的头一次，他发觉他构想的未来变得虚无缥缈，难以触及。这想法令他如此忧愁，以至于当有人来到他床前时，他一下子就醒了。

“你怎么连衣服都没换就睡觉了？”

总统说着，朝他伸出手来。弗拉基米尔猛地抓住他的手腕：“放我出去！”

“对不起，瓦洛佳，你知道那不可能。”

“你准备关我一辈子？”

“至少关到你改变主意。”

“谢廖沙，”弗拉基米尔忽然换了副表情，眉宇间满是央求，“拜托了，我们有什么事都好商量……”

谢廖沙温柔地看着他，只是，这温柔未抵达眼底：“瓦洛佳，好孩子，”他叹息似的说，“我想要的就是不用和你商量。”

弗拉基米尔愣在那里。忽然间，苦涩浮现在他的眼底：“谢廖沙，你为什么要这样做？你从来都不是恋栈权力的人……”

“我不需要向你解释我的所作所为，”顿了一下，“总理先生。”

弗拉基米尔像被刺了一下：“你想要惩罚我，是么？惩罚我之前对你颐指气使，惩罚我做总理时不听你的话……”

谢廖沙站起来，背对着他。桌上放着之前送来的午饭，是淋着柠檬汁和黄油的烟熏鲟鱼，然而几乎动也未动。“没关系，”他说，“以往的我都不计较了，只要从今天起，你答应我，你能安安心心地做总理。”

很长一段时间里，身后的人沉默着。待他转过身去，瓦洛佳的表情已变得十分倔强。他低声地说：“你走吧，有本事，你就把我关到死为止，因为我是不会答应的。我重复一遍，我是不会——”

砰地一声，他的话被门关上的声音戛然斩断了。

那之后，弗拉基米尔想尽一切办法表达他的愤怒。起先，他不吃不喝。谢廖沙派人送去给他的烟熏鳗鱼、鱼子酱派、鹌鹑蛋和甜菜汁，全部孤零零摆在桌上，饱吸房间的冷气，一整天地无人问津。瓦洛佳一副誓要把自己饿死的姿态。如此进行了有三天。谢廖沙下班之后，发现他蜷缩在角落里，虚弱地喘着气，桌上的食物仍然动也没动。

总统将手上的活儿放下，走到总理面前，花了几秒钟克制自己的怒火。弗拉基米尔仿佛一只病猫，金发黯淡无光地支棱着，嘴唇皲裂，本就苍白的皮肤，这下更是惨白得几乎透明，连乌青的血管都能瞅见了。

看到他来了，弗拉基米尔艰难地动了动，挺直腰杆，倔强地昂起了头。这神态与他当年在间谍学院里时是何其相似，一瞬间令谢廖沙心有不忍。他憎恶自己不得不一次次打碎他的自尊。

他打了杯水，递到自己曾经的同窗面前。瓦洛佳本能地剧烈动弹了一下，焦灼难耐的目光紧紧盯着那杯水。可他随即紧紧咬住了已经皲裂流血的嘴唇，摇了摇头。

谢廖沙说：“你是疯了不成？渴死自己对俄罗斯有什么好处？”

这话似乎使得瓦洛佳动摇了些许，但他仍然摇着头，一步步往后退，直至贴上墙壁。或许是神智模糊了，他竟虚弱地丢出来一句：“那就请总统先生允许我为祖国而死！”

谢廖沙面色阴沉，将整杯水兜头泼了过去。哗啦一声，水珠顺着瓦洛佳的金发、沿着他的面颊往下淌，打湿了他的衣襟。他站在那里，宛如一尊被暴雨洗礼过的雕塑，一声不吭，却永不投降。

谢廖沙抓住他的手腕——他条件反射地颤动了一下——将他按到了椅子里，指了指桌上冷掉的饭菜：“给我吃。”

瓦洛佳透过湿透的长睫毛平静地看着他：“那恐怕得请总统先生再泼我一次了。”说罢，他坦荡荡站了起来，甚至主动解开了西装外衣的两颗扣子。

“我只想你记住，是你逼迫我这么做的。”谢廖沙说。

瓦洛佳看着他走向门口，打开房门，正准备松口气，忽然几个身穿军服的人走进屋里，猛地了扑上来，掐着他的手臂猛地反扭到身后，将他的手脚牢牢绑在椅子上。整个过程之粗暴疼痛，让瓦洛佳从嘶哑的喉咙里低低地痛哼着。

军方的人来得快、走得也快。现在只剩他瞪着面前的饭菜，还有谢廖沙，他始终冷眼看着他的挣扎。就在那一刻，瓦洛佳发觉面前这个男人是如此陌生，他好像从没认识过他似的。

谢廖沙用勺子舀起一块鲟鱼，递到他唇边：“张嘴。”

瓦洛佳转过头去：“滚开。”

“你难道想让我命令军队捏开你的嘴？”总统嘲弄道。瓦洛佳抬眼看着他，嘴唇颤抖着，终于，屈服了——他慢慢张开嘴，咽下了递到嘴边的食物，只是眼中满含屈辱。

谢廖沙喂了他几勺子，看着他狼吞虎咽地吃着，几乎不换气，又把盛鱼汤的瓷碗端到他面前，扶着他的后脑，一点点喂着他喝了，还体贴地用手帕给他擦了擦嘴。

瓦洛佳抬起头来，有些乞求地看着他，双手挣动了一下。谢廖沙就当没看到一样，好整以暇地继续喂他吃饭。某一时刻，瓦洛佳看上去恨不得拿勺子剜了他，牙齿紧咬着，发出细微的声响。等喂完了饭，谢廖沙解开绳子，瓦洛佳一瞬间就扑了上来。

倘若这一幕叫媒体给拍下来，那佩斯科夫纵有三寸不烂之舌，也无法向人们解释清楚为什么俄罗斯联邦的总统和总理会以如此不体面的方式扭打在一起。瓦洛佳连小时候那一套都用上了，又是抓，又是咬，还扯头发。他们撞到了桌子腿，锅碗瓢盆哐啷啷地碎了一地。

这声音最终惊动了警卫，他们打开门冲了进来，将愤怒的总理从总统身上扯开。瓦洛佳拼命挣扎，一个警卫抬起靴子，朝着他的腹部用力踢了一脚。瓦洛佳顿时松开手，在地上蜷缩成一团。那坚硬的鞋尖，让他五脏六腑都好像移了位。他蜷得紧紧的，捂着腰腹的地方，冷汗从苍白的脸上流了下来。

卫兵抬起脚，还要再踢。瓦洛佳慌不择路地抬起手臂挡在眼前，却反而暴露出要害，皮靴又一次用力踢向他的身体，几乎听到了骨骼的裂响。他卧趴在地毯上，疼得一点声音都发不出，一点点地往后蹭，想要躲开下一次攻击。

“够了。”谢廖沙抓住卫兵的胳膊。瓦洛佳躺在地上，浑身都因为剧痛而抽搐着。他的衣服沾满灰尘，头发乱七八糟，嘴唇也破了，唯有双眼仍然灼灼的，咬牙切齿地盯着面前的人。突然间，好像有人把他浑身的力气抽走了，他慢慢地瘫软下来，闭上了眼睛。

“总统先生，我们该拿他怎么办？”

慢慢地，谢廖沙抬起一只手，挥了挥：“你们走吧。”

“可是，总统先生——”

“把他交给我处理就好。”

卫兵离开后，瓦洛佳仍躺在地上。总统蹲下来，看着他的眼睛，面无表情。

“你最好乖一点，”他说，“别逼我把你绑在床上。”

瓦洛佳半蜷着，忽然用手捂住腹部，低低地呜咽出声，皱着眉，冷汗水洗似的往下淌。

谢廖沙心里倏地一抽，好像有人挥刀砍向了他心底最柔软的地方。他和无数人一样，习惯了瓦洛佳的隐忍自持，总是会忘记他也是血肉浇筑的凡人。而每次看到他难掩痛苦脆弱，谢廖沙都感到喘不过气来。总统后退了一步，克制着上前去把人抱到怀里来照顾的冲动。真是积习难改呀，他自嘲地想。

“谢廖什卡……”瓦洛佳的声音低哑柔软。

谢廖沙想，他是绝对不该被蛊惑的，他比谁都了解眼前这名前KGB，了解他会如何通过一切手段达成目的。可饶是如此，他不由自主地上前了一步，搂住瓦洛佳的脊背和腿弯，将他抱了起来。

瓦洛佳伸手环住他的脖子，神色柔软顺从，温热的身体微微地发着抖。谢廖沙抱着他往床边走去。瓦洛佳把头埋进他的肩膀，踟蹰一阵，忽然哑声说：“谢廖什卡，对不起……你不要跟我计较了，好不好？”

谢廖沙摇了摇头：“你呀。”瓦洛佳从睫毛下面瞅着他，声音模糊：“你让我做总理，不做总统，我答应你就是。你放我出去吧，拜托你了……”

他攒着眉头，睁大的眼睛里有若隐若现的一抹泪光。谢廖沙心里一抽，那一声“好的”几乎脱口而出。他把瓦洛佳放到床上，就在这时，胸肋间忽然被一个硬邦邦的东西抵住了。

他甚至不需要低头看那是什么。

“一切都结束了。”瓦洛佳说，声音有种找回了控制权的从容，“现在立刻放我出去。”

“你真是从不让我失望。”

“你没听到吗？一切都——”

“瓦洛佳，亲爱的。你如果非要做总统不可，就开枪吧。因为只要我活着，这就不可能实现。”

瓦洛佳握紧了那把刚刚乘机从谢廖沙衣服里摸走的手枪，罕见地语塞了。接着，他瞄准总统，猛地扣动了扳机。

随着一声尖利的、哨子似的声音，枪筒里却并未射出子弹。砰地一声，门第二次打开了，这回冲入的是身着FSB制服的士兵。瓦洛佳意识到，原来这一切都是安排好的。他低头看了看那把枪，这回明白了过来——枪里没有子弹。

“我一早就知道你会这么干，沃夫卡。”总统的声音宛如叹息，“我太了解你了。”

瓦洛佳一看到那些军官手中拿的是什么，顿时再次挣扎起来。然而他们不由分说就按住了他。瓦洛佳眼睁睁看着手腕和脚踝分别被镣铐绑住，锁在床栏上，眼里不禁流露出一抹真切的绝望。

“我本来也不想这么对你，”谢廖沙说，“但你从来都让我别无选择。”

“什么叫 ‘从来’？”瓦洛佳哑声反问。

总统的嘴角似是扬起了一抹苦笑，他摇摇头，最终沉默地关上门，离开了。

谢尔盖·鲍里索维奇过了一整天才回到小房间。屋里很安静，瓦洛佳已经睡着了，枕在几个垫子上头，手腕上有挣扎过后留下的伤痕，已经磨破了皮，浅浅地沁着鲜血。谢廖沙皱了皱眉，从怀里取出一条手帕，小心地垫在手铐里头，裹住了伤口。这么做的时候，瓦洛佳动了动，醒了。

谢廖沙沉默地去检查他的另一只手。瓦洛佳没有抗拒，只是呆呆地注视着这一切，接着低声请求总统，能否暂时把脚镣解开，这样他好去盥洗室。说这话的时候，他神情也是木然的，仿佛已经感觉不到什么耻辱了。

谢廖沙掏出钥匙，解开镣铐，坐在床上等他回来。手铐丁零当啷的声音响个不停。就在那一刻，他忽然有一丝愧疚。

但他并不后悔。

犹豫片刻，他将脚镣丢到了一边。瓦洛佳在床上动弹了一下，低声说：“谢谢。”

谢廖沙的心像是被刺了一下，他把手轻轻放到瓦洛佳身上，问：“还疼吗？”

瓦洛佳摇了摇头。他想，那就是还疼了。他解开外套最下方两颗扣子，掀开衬衣，只见苍白的躯干上赫然烙印着整片整片的淤青，触目惊心。

总统帮他系好衣服，忽然轻声问道：“瓦洛佳，你恨我吗？”

瓦洛佳一惊，睁开双眼看着他，蓝色的大眼睛里，说不出是什么情绪。他先是点了点头，又摇了摇头，最终说：“我只是不明白。”

“那很好。”谢廖沙狠下心，对他报以残酷的一笑，“我不需要你明白，我只需要你服从。”

临走前，他听到瓦洛佳在他身后问：“谢廖什卡，你到底为什么要这么做？”

为什么要这么做？

他似乎早就有这个念头了，自从他第一次看到瓦洛佳不省人事地躺在从大洋彼岸飞回来的专机上。他的模样，不了解的人恐怕得以为他不是出访美国，而是刚从地狱里走过一遭。看着他形销骨立的憔悴的面容，和在梦中也紧皱着的眉头，谢廖沙不止一次地在想，那些美国人给出的所谓承诺，究竟值不值得他这样惨痛的付出。

瓦洛佳从来不告诉他究竟发生了什么，他又为俄罗斯承受了怎样可怕的折磨，他只会咬着嘴唇，沉默地注视着舷窗，在飞机掠过俄国广袤的森林上空时，眉梢眼角浮现出罕见的欣慰。那些真正不堪的片段，只有谢廖沙一个人知道：他是如何在睡梦中也发着抖，谢廖沙一碰他，他就呜咽起来，声音里透着浓浓的痛苦。有那么一次，当谢廖沙轻轻呼唤着他的名字，试图安抚他时，瓦洛佳却张开颤抖的嘴唇，用沙哑的、混杂着俄语的英文哀求道：“乔治，请别，求求你……疼……”

谢廖沙情愿相信，这一切都是他臆想出来的，这样他就不至于感到那股可怕到足以毁天灭地的愤怒与心痛。这样的事情发生了有几回？他情愿自己不记得了，可是却记得清清楚楚。每一次，当瓦洛佳为了祖国而心甘情愿地将自己扔进地狱时，他却爱莫能助。

那恐怕是世界上最糟糕的感觉。

或许就是从那时开始，一个念头逐渐于他心底初见雏形。倘若瓦洛佳如他们约定好的那样，又做回总统，谁知道又会不会发生类似的事情？如果说有什么是他会义无反顾地去做的，那就是为祖国忘我地奉献自己。瓦洛佳或许还能凭借惊人的意志力支撑过来，可谢廖沙已经受够了。他从来都不是他们俩中更坚强的那个。

“你只需要继续做总理，”他轻轻抚摸着瓦洛佳的头发。夜阑人静，克宫仿佛也陷入了沉睡，“让我来替你照看这个国家。你再也不需要为她受伤……”

总统喃喃着，陷入了沉思。这天他下班得早，却拖了很久才来，不愿面对瓦洛佳眼里的背叛和质问。他四处转了转，喝了点酒，这才来到房间里。

瓦洛佳想必是累了，许久才醒来，一睁眼便吓了一跳。谢尔盖·鲍里索维奇有些憔悴的面容出现在他眼前。他翻身坐起，点亮了台灯，问：“总统先生有何贵干？”

“我来看看你。”谢廖沙说，有些心不在焉。他借着灯光凝视着弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇。岁月模糊了他凌厉的眉眼，换以温文的慈柔，只有在深深望进他双眼时，才能瞥见一抹属于当年的凛冽。

“看我干什么？”瓦洛佳嗤笑，“我又不会跑了。”他扬了扬手上的镣铐。

“要不是你偷我的枪……”

“你明知道我会偷，还带着干嘛？你不是故意的？”瓦洛佳突然无比愤怒，他试图揍总统一拳，但手铐限制了他的活动范围。谢廖沙看着他气呼呼的样子，忽然笑了，一股隔世的怀念忽然涌进心底，像温柔的海潮。曾几何时，当他们分别是间谍学校的中校和中尉时，也这样一天到晚地拌嘴。

他的笑让瓦洛佳摸不着头脑，愈加愤怒难当。在他能做出什么实质性举动之前，谢廖沙已经按住了他的双腿，坐到床边，从上头居高临下地看着他。

瓦洛佳不甘示弱地回瞪过去，低吼道：“快放开我。”

谢廖沙揶揄地笑了。他扯了扯瓦洛佳的领带：“怎么，害羞了？”

瓦洛佳把牙齿咬得咯咯作响，他眼睁睁看着谢廖沙解开他的衬衫扣子，把手探了进来，在他身上到处摸索。总统的手指和他一样，因为常年握枪，结着一层薄茧。摸到哪里，哪里细柔的皮肤就泛起一阵战栗。总理难耐地挣扎着，镣铐响个不停。

谢廖沙撩起他衬衫，爱怜地亲吻泛着淤青的皮肤，又往上去，咬了咬他的乳尖。瓦洛佳浑身激灵了一下，哀吟险险就要脱口而出，他赶紧咬住了下唇。谢廖沙吻着他的肩膀，顺着脊背漂亮流畅的轮廓一路往下。腰腹那儿肌理柔韧，盖着一层薄薄的皮肉，摸着很有种柔软的触感。

瓦洛佳差不多浑身都在哆嗦，他咬着领带，竭力想掩盖身体被唤起的反应。那恨恨的目光让谢廖沙忽而激灵了一下，一瞬间怒不可遏：“怎么，美国总统能这么做，我却不能吗？”

瓦洛佳像被他抽了一鞭子，脸色陡然变得苍白无比。他张了张口，怎么也说不出话来。谢廖沙粗暴地扯开他的衬衫，掐着他的腰，用力吻了过去。瓦洛佳不停地试图咬他，呼吸中很快就带上了哽咽。

数十年来，他与弗拉基米尔朝夕相对，但确实从没见过他这副模样。他把双手无助地抵在头顶，双眼微阖，下唇被咬得发白，身体因为绷得紧紧的，愈发显得线条优雅。谢廖沙把手放到他腰上，感到他克制不住的颤抖，有些嘲弄地道：“瓦洛佳，你瞧瞧你，当年学的都到哪儿去了？”

艰难地喘出口气，弗拉基米尔生硬地道：“有本事，你就把KGB那一套审讯方法都用在我身上。”

短暂的沉默，接着谢廖沙直起身体：“我得说，我从没听过如此奇怪的请求。”

哐啷啷，谢廖沙解下了皮带。还不等瓦洛佳反应过来，那皮带就兜头抽了过来，正好落在他布满伤痕的腹部，痛得他几乎喊出声。谢廖沙不给他反应的时间，皮带又朝着他的肩膀招呼过来。如果只是疼痛那尚可忍受，然而当皮革滑过乳尖的时候，他勉力咬着牙，才咽下一声苦乐参半的哀哼。

谢廖沙抽了他几下，凶狠地问：“你到底答不答应只做总理？”

瓦洛佳抿起嘴唇，倔强地摇了摇头。

谢廖沙似是微叹了口气，接着忽然把皮带塞进了他嘴里：“咬着吧。”

瓦洛佳发出呜呜的抗议声，但谢廖沙不再理会他，扯掉他的长裤，把手从双腿间探了过去。就着他颤巍巍抬了头的前端所渗出的液体，谢廖沙把手探进他体内，草草开拓了两下。那里面温热柔软，紧紧地绞着他，似在挽留一般。弗拉基米尔用力咬着皮带，一声也不肯吭。

用那点微薄的液体姑且当做了润滑剂，谢廖沙按住他的腰，直接捣了进去。那丝绒般的火烫热度裹住他，让他长长地叹息。弗拉基米尔发出一声哽咽似的声音，紧掐着床沿的手指发白。皮带从他松开的口中掉落，在谢廖沙开始大刀阔斧地顶弄起来时，他轻轻地呜咽着。起先他只觉得疼，尔后才慢慢有了些快感。

谢廖沙抽走他的领带，在他坚硬的性器上打了个结。瓦洛佳难以置信地看着他，身体颤动着，眼里噙着一层绝望。

“乖，”谢廖沙温柔地拍了拍他，只觉脑海中晕眩着，屋里好像越来越热了。他浅浅地把自己抽出来，又猛地撞进去，撞得瓦洛佳忍不住地一声哀吟。他的身体柔软而顺从地承受着他又深又狠的抽插。他时而缓慢，时而横冲直撞，瓦洛佳只得紧紧抓着床沿。那种被填满的感觉实在是太美妙了，他早就忘记了要反抗，而被系住的前端不断渗着透明的液体，让他难耐得几乎要溃败地哀求。他圣水般清澈的眼睛里终于不再只望着俄罗斯的国土，而是也望着他。

一直以来，深埋在谢廖沙心底的原始而黑暗的占有欲，在这一刻喷薄而出。这一刻他恨透了美国人，也恨透了允许他们对自己予取予求的弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇，不管是为了俄罗斯还是任何高尚的理由，都不行。他恨他就像爱他那么深，那么痛，那么绝望。

攀上高峰的时候，谢廖沙低低地叹息着，接着大发慈悲地解开了领带。

终于，他短暂地松懈下来，意识到不知在什么时候把台灯都打落了。弗拉基米尔蜷缩在床上，没有声音。谢廖沙将台灯打开，突然呆住了：瓦洛佳不知道什么时候已经哭了，眼泪流满了面颊。

谢廖沙的心脏像是被一只手狠狠攥了一把。他从口袋里取出钥匙，解开了镣铐，把弗拉基米尔搂到怀里，轻轻抚摸着他的头发。瓦洛佳把脸埋在他怀里，他即使哭的时候也无声无息，只是肩膀不停地颤抖。谢廖沙抱着他，想要道歉，开口却变成了：“我在这里，别怕，我再也不会允许任何人伤害你……哪怕是这个国家，也不行……”

他执起瓦洛佳的手，虔敬地吻着他的手指，如同骑士亲吻女王所恩赐的长剑。他一边吻，一边喃喃地呼唤道：“我的陛下……”

倘若瓦洛佳清醒着，一定会为这称呼皱起眉。但眼下，他模糊的神智只能明白过来一件事，那就是他亲爱的谢尔盖·鲍里索维奇仍然对他在乎得不得了，仍然像他在意对方那样在意着他。这发现给了他莫大的慰藉，令他没过多久，就趴在谢廖沙怀里，像只猫似的睡着了。


End file.
